Thief
by Sunny D Writez
Summary: After Bonnie and Damon silently take the cure and leave Mystic Falls together, they're left dealing with the emotional repercussions. Damon battles the decision to actually take the cure and rob Elena of her chance at humanity, Bonnie feels she may have already robbed her of her chance at true love. Regardless, there's no taking back what happened between them in the Prison World.
1. Show and Prove

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm getting out of hand with these fics but the ideas keep coming to me. I'm going to put a cap on posting new stories after this one so I can focus on the WIPs I've already published. Anyway, I'm really excited for this one and think the Bamon lovers and open-minded non-shippers will enjoy it as well. I don't plan for it to be much longer than 6-8 chapters. I'm sort of famous (infamous?) for the slow burn but Bamon will already be in full effect with this fic, though the first few chapters will contain the flashbacks to how their relationship changed. Hope you like it, and if not I hope you'll let me know anyway.**

 **Warning: This fic will contain lemon!**

 **Happy reading! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to the CW. NNo copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **1 - Show and Prove**

Damon Salvatore sat at the little table that Room 1621 of the Hyatt Regency Hotel had provided. He held a small object in his hand, weaving it through his fingers and tapping it against the wooden table. His eyes looked off into nothing, he'd tuned out the sounds of the night traffic below and the occupants of the rooms around him, and was deeply ingrained in his thoughts. Bonnie Bennett paused before entering the room, then leaned on the door frame, watching him. She could practically see all the thoughts running through his head.

"Stop torturing yourself, Damon," she spoke up after a brief moment. She started to approach him. "I understand that you've lived in this skin for 160 years, and now you hold the cure to vampirism in your hand, the key to changing your entire existence. I get how heavy that is for you." She looked at him with concern in her viridian eyes, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's no rush to take it. If you decide you want to be human again, I'm here for you. If you decide you can't do it, I'm here for you. I'm going to support whichever decision you make." She kneeled down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. She started to pull away but Damon moved upward and captured her lips with his. He drew her into a deep kiss before allowing her to pull away.

"I love you, Bon Bon," he told her, his voice low and raspy.

He settled back into his chair and his cerulean eyes moved downward to the table. "I love you too, Damon," she replied, softly before turning away. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some more ice. You could really use some rest, you've been driving all night." Damon said nothing as she grabbed the ice bucket and departed from the room. He placed the little vial with the magical red liquid at the center of the table and studied it. Two days prior he'd been so sure he wanted to take it and spend the rest of his days with the little witch by his side. Four days before that he didn't know what the hell he wanted to do with it. Now, he was back to square one.

His thoughts wandered from the cure and his eternal dilemma to Bonnie. His relationship with the sorceress had drastically changed in the four years he'd known her. Admittedly, if it hadn't been for them dying together and being trapped in the prison world with no one but each other, they probably would've never moved past the frenemies stage. Their time in the prison world had changed everything, their lives, their priorities, their attitudes. Everything had changed. Damon took a moment to reminisce on the days that had brought them to where they were now.

* * *

 **May 10th, 1994 - The Prison World**

The sounds of the crackling fire and Radiohead playing softly in the background should've been soothing for Damon. He and Bonnie were stretched out in front of the grand fireplace in the main living-room of the Salvatore mansion, laying on pillows they'd grabbed from the sofa. He should've been able to enjoy the sound of Thom Yorke's falsetto vocals blending perfectly with the band's music, but he couldn't tune out Bonnie's never-ending stories.

Damon placed his pillow over his face and groaned into it as he rolled over onto his stomach, invading Bonnie's space. "You've told me this story already," he complained.

"I have?" She genuinely couldn't remember relaying this tale to him.

"Yes," he said, lifting his head and locking his blue eyes on her with a look of exasperation. "A million times before. Caroline saw you try on the dress, knew you wanted it and she bought it anyway. She wore it to the party and ended up making out with the guy you'd been crushing on since sixth grade. The end!" He buried his face back into the pillow. They had done this many nights before. It had become somewhat of a routine. Since Damon always cooked breakfast, Bonnie would make dinner, they'd eat together, then relax in front of the fireplace and talk into the night. It had been therapeutic for the both of them, if it didn't end in an argument, being able to talk uninhibited with someone about things you'd never shared with anyone else because you knew it would never leave the room. They'd learned a lot about each other in the past three months. Bonnie was a talker, Damon found, but she was an even better listener, but on this particular night she was taking over the conversation.

"All right, I'm sorry, but you don't have to be a jerk about it!" She huffed, giving him a hard shove.

He rolled back over onto his back and gazed up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "I'm so glad I wasn't a teenager in the 2000s. It almost makes me sick how petty the problems these kids have today are."

"I'd take it over growing up in the 1800s," Bonnie quipped. "You can keep your slavery, petticoats, outhouses, and lack of technology to yourself."

"The petticoats weren't that bad," Damon said. "I enjoyed the challenge of getting a beautiful woman out of one."

"So, basically, a human Damon was just as much of a pig as vampire Damon."

"No, I was gentleman," he argued. He sat up and faced Bonnie, leaning on his arm as he spoke. "You would've liked me as a human. I was polite, considerate of other people's feelings, and I actually cared if humans lived or died. Ugh, I was so boring. We would've gotten along great."

"Are you implying that I'm boring?"

"Are you implying that you're polite?" Damon simpered and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure somehow, someway you would've found a way to annoy me, even then," she replied. "Regardless of the century, you're still you. You'll always be you. You're just more...you, since Katherine corrupted you. Right?"

"I regret nothing," he said. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, say what you want about that chick's personality but she was smoking hot, and the sex was..." Bonnie made a face and Damon smirked. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a second. I don't want your Judgy little ears to start burning at the mention of adult activities."

Bonnie sucked her teeth. "I'm not a child, Damon."

"You are until you've been touched by a real man," he remarked snidely, laying back down with the pillow.

"Who's to say I haven't?"

Damon scoffed. "You mean little Gilbert. I said a real man."

"Jeremy is hot, okay," Bonnie debated. "He put on twenty-five pounds of muscle. He can lift me over his head like nothing, and if you didn't have the supernatural advantages he could pummel you into the ground. He's all man, okay?" Bonnie lay back down on her side, facing toward the fire and away from Damon. She felt him shift and his voice came from right above her.

"Seriously, you had sex with him?" He questioned.

"We were together for three years!"

"Yeah, but you guys were always on and off and he was such a whiny punk I didn't think he was getting laid," he said.

"He wasn't always...it just happened not too long ago..." Bonnie started to say then she trailed off. She rolled on her back and looked up at Damon who was expression was one of interest. "This is weird to talk about...with you."

"We're trapped in an empty 1994 prison world with only each other," he pointed out. "Weird doesn't exist between us anymore."

Bonnie sighed and sat up. "It was after I came back as the anchor," she elaborated. "I was excited to be able to actually be with him again, to be alive, and I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to enjoy every aspect of life and love."

Damon lifted his brow. "And?"

"And I wasn't disappointed."

"You weren't disappointed?!" He repeated, incredulously. "That's how you describe your first time? God, I feel sorry for you." Bonnie's annoyance rose at his laughter. She gave him a push on the shoulder and he laughed even harder.

"I'm not going to pretend it lived up to all my expectations and was the greatest night of my life but it was fine, okay!" She said in exasperation. "It got a lot better after that." Damon laughed again before narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'll bet any amount of money that he's never even given you an orgasm," he stated, boldly.

"Damon!" Bonnie gasped. She couldn't believe he'd just said that to her.

"Am I wrong?"

"My sex life is really none of your business and we shouldn't be talking about this anyway!" Bonnie grabbed her pillow and started to get up in a huff. "I'm going to bed."

"No need to run away," Damon said coolly, leaning back. "Look, I'm over the awkwardness between us. I've lived with you for three months and you've already walked in on me letting off steam twice."

"I knew that's what you were doing!"

"If I'm going to be stuck in a sexless existence for all eternity then the least we can do is talk about it."

"I don't need your snarky commentation on my experiences."

"You mean your inexperience?"

"Ugh, see what I mean?!" She threw her pillow down at him, hitting him on the stomach. He smiled and put it behind his head. She leaned over him and jabbed her finger at him. "All you need to know is that Jeremy is good in bed and he's an amazing kisser."

"How do you know? You have no one to compare it to." Damon gripped her by the arm she had out and tugged her back down to the floor. She fell on her butt beside him and quickly yanked her hand out of his grip.

"He's not the only guy I've ever kissed," she said.

Damon's face scrunched. "Are you referring to that nonsense I walked in on at the '20s Dance?" He scoffed. "Please."

"There was Tommy Gray in second grade," she reminisced. "Tyler Lockwood in seventh grade, then there was Ben McKittrick in my junior year but I don't really count that since he kidnapped me thirty seconds later and he and Anna tried to-"

"Hold on, you kissed Tyler Lockwood?"

"It was during spin the bottle," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "We'd snuck some of his dad's beer to a party, I barely even remember it."

"That's disgusting, Witchy."

"Says the guy who got it on with Katherine Pierce, the biggest vamp whore to grace this side of the globe," she threw back. "That girl had more men on her than a football team."

"Touché." Damon moved in front of her, both of their silhouettes positioned in front of the fire. "But do you really want to go the rest of your life without having had an actual amazing kiss?"

"I've had amazing kisses, Damon."

"I would bet on that."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

Damon sighed. "Come here," he said, his voice suddenly soft. He gently grabbed her by the nape of her neck and pulled her in. Bonnie's heart spiked as he fused his mouth onto hers. Bonnie didn't make a move and for a moment his lips just lingered on hers. Then she parted her lips just a bit and he took that as invitation to go to work. He kept it controlled, working his mouth over hers expertly, tasting both of her lips and completely kissing off her cherry chap stick. It was long and deep and Bonnie felt a little weak when he slowly pulled away. He didn't release his hold on her and just looked into her emerald eyes for a moment, and she was experiencing the effects of Damon Salvatore smoldering at you firsthand. He leaned in again but she turned her head, placing her hand on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"We're going back, Damon," she said, breathlessly.

"What?"

She looked up at him. "You can't do that," she said. "You can't kiss me. Whether you believe it or not, we are going back home. The things we do here matter." She pulled out of his grip. "I know you accepted a life without ever seeing Elena again, but I haven't." She started to move away from him and stood to her feet. He gently grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Just to go back to my point, did I or did I not just give you the best kiss of your life?" He inquired confidently.

Bonnie scrunched her face. "It was all right," she teased, but her wobbly legs were saying something different. She took her hands from his and stalked away. He watched her. Feeling his eyes on her she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Good night, Damon." She turned back around and nearly tripped over the footrest of his armchair. Her cheeks burning from embarrassment, she didn't turn around to see the amusement dancing in Damon's eyes, and hurried away. He listened to her padding up the stairs, then her bedroom door closing a few moments later, before falling back onto the floor.

Holy crap, I kissed Bonnie Bennett, he thought to himself, the realization of what he'd just done settling in. Never in a million years had he foreseen something like that happening between them. "I kissed Bonnie Bennett," he said aloud. And she had kissed him back. Wow. They really were living in a different world.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think, my lovely readers? Please leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Naked Noises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Here's the latest! Some mature content ahead.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **2 - Naked Noises**

 _ **Prison World**_

Janet Jackson's "If" blasted from the stereo in the Salvatore kitchen as Damon flipped his pancakes. His eyes kept wandering to the hall, expecting to see Bonnie come in at any minute, but she still hadn't appeared. She would usually be sitting at the table at this point, waiting to be served the pancakes she claimed to hate, but he hadn't seen her since their impromptu make-out session the night before. He was fully expecting her to come down and be all awkward about it, but complete avoidance hadn't crossed his mind.

When he placed the plates of pancakes on the kitchen table and she still hadn't come down, he huffed and headed upstairs. He knew she was hungry. She was human, humans needed breakfast, and he wasn't going to let her skip it because she was too much of a punk to face him. He also didn't appreciate her breaking their routine, even if he'd broken their unspoken rule of not getting frisky with each other.

"Bonnie!" He called as he headed down the hall. "Come downstairs and eat! The food is getting cold!" He knocked on her door but didn't get a response. He listened for a moment then heard the sound of a shower running, but it was coming from further down the hall. He walked to his own room and when he opened the door it was obvious she was in his shower. She used it frequently. She stayed in Stefan's room which didn't have a connecting bathroom, and all the other bathrooms didn't have a shower nearly as large or nice as his. After she fussed at him about it he agreed to let her use it when she wanted, and he was always in a different part of the house when she did.

Until now. He stepped into the room although he wasn't sure why. It wasn't the time to try and have a conversation with her but he felt himself walking further in anyway. He stopped at a spot where he had a full view into the bathroom...and his shower. His eyes widened.

The steam from the hot water fogged the glass but he could see Bonnie's figure. Damn, how long had she been hiding _that_ under her clothes. The girl had a much more impressive posterior than Damon ever knew of or expected. He knew he needed to leave the room, despite the fact that it was _his_ room, and stop being a creep but he found himself stuck. He admired her physique. Her breasts were nice and full, her ass was fat, and her stomach was flat. He only wished the glass would unfog and she'd turn toward him so he could get a clear view, as he was only looking at her profile. As she did start to turn in his direction he realized what the hell he was doing and quickly ghosted out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie descended the stairs, freshly showered and a little hungry. She didn't bother to seek out Damon, just went straight into the kitchen and saw her pancakes sitting out on the table. She already knew they were stone-cold and guessed Damon was probably irked with her skipping out on breakfast with him. She wasn't ready for any awkward interactions, and if she had to eat cold pancakes in order to stall the conversation, she was willing to do it.

After eating and giving her daily crossword another go, she decided to head to the Salvatore library and distract herself with some classic literature. She'd spent so many days trying to re-spark her magic and failing she wanted a little break from it. As she made her way to the library she passed one of the sitting rooms and caught a glimpse of something unexpected. She doubled back and stepped into the room. Her eyebrow raised at the sight of a wife-beater and Nike gym shorts clad Damon doing pull ups from a bar attached to the very high ceiling. He spotted her watching him but didn't pause his work-out.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Bonnie inquired.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He huffed as he lifted himself above the bar, his muscles bulging.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "We've been here for months and I've never seen you work out," she pointed out. "I figured that body was au naturel."

Damon hit 200 in his head and released the bar, dropping lithely to the floor. He smirked at Bonnie. "You've been checking out my body, Bon Bon?" He teased.

"Get over yourself," she said with a roll of her emerald eyes. Damon dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

"So, you're done avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just slept in today," Bonnie fibbed. "Why are you working out?"

"I had some pent-up energy I needed to release," he said. "In the real world I would fuck or drain some humans if I felt like this but since the only living person here is you I figured you wouldn't want that." Bonnie bristled at his implication that he wanted to fuck _and_ kill her.

"You're an ass, Damon."

"I know."

She turned and started to head out. "I could outdo your little lover boy by a thousand," she heard him quip. She stopped. "Is that what this is about? Threatened by 'little Gilbert'?" Bonnie scoffed and approached him.

"I could never be threatened by a child."

"Let's see what you got, Salvatore." She plopped down on his back. Damon continued his push-ups without a hitch.

"Are you sitting on me yet because I don't feel anything," Damon quipped.

"You're lucky I don't have my magic or I'd be weighing you down with about 200 pounds right now," Bonnie shot back. She shifted her position and lay on him, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Seriously? It feels like a feather is tickling my neck," he said.

"Ugh, whatever." She moved off of him. Utilizing his vampire speed, Damon flipped onto his back and made a grab for Bonnie.

"Damon!" She squealed as she found herself being lifted in the air above his head.

"I thought it impresses you when guys can lift you over there head like nothing," he recalled with a smile as he literally bench pressed her.

"Okay, I got it!" She cried. "You can put me down now!" He chuckled as he placed her back on solid ground and she was over him in an instant.

"Jerk!" She started playfully hitting him. Damon made an attempt to block, and in the next second Bonnie was on her back and he was on top of her, his mischievous grin in place.

"We can fight if you want to but the witch without her powers doesn't get to win," he quipped. His electric blue eyes were smoldering at her as his body was pressed against hers, parts of which were rubbing against each other, causing Bonnie to blush. It didn't help that his hand was gently gripping her thigh. She was wearing short shorts, so his hands were on bare skin.

Her playful smile dissolved. "Get off of me," she said, firmly.

"Bonnie, come on, I-"

"I said get off." She gave him a little push and he swiftly did as he was told. Bonnie quickly got to her feet and started out.

"Bonnie," he said her name, reverently, and she paused in her hasty exit. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" He didn't need to elaborate on what "it" was.

"There's nothing to talk about," Bonnie stated and exited the room.

* * *

Bonnie was never flustered by guys, no matter how hot they were. Even if she was around a guy she liked. she was cool, in control. and she was always the one to take the lead and determine the pace of the relationship. They either respected it or got cut loose. It wasn't lost on Bonnie how sexy Damon was when she first saw him, but all their interactions since then were so hostile, threatening, or annoyingly snarky that his personality clouded his looks. Living with him had changed that.

Damon was different. He wasn't some small-town high school guy. He was a man. He was a vampire. He had lifetimes of experience with love and sex. He'd been fucking before Bonnie was even born, and according to Elena's tales, he knew exactly how to please a woman. The thought of Elena caused Bonnie to burn with guilt. Elena was her best friend, her sister, and Damon was the love of her life. How could she be thinking about him in a sexual manner? Sure, he oozed sex all over the place without even trying, but she'd been impervious to his appeal for years.

 _That was before he kissed me_ , Bonnie thought to herself. It was before she'd seen him shirtless, multiple times, with her own eyes. It was before he'd rubbed up against her and she immediately started feeling hot. Damon liked to claim awkwardness when he and Bonnie touched but all of that had went flying out the window when he kissed her so well it made her knees weak, proving he could put his money where his mouth was. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been laid in months, maybe it was the fact that being forced to live with Damon caused his hotness to be shoved in her face on a daily basis, maybe it was the fact that Damon seemed to be shamelessly flirting with her lately, but Bonnie was starting to look at him differently.

He wasn't just Damon Salvatore, bane of her existence, anymore. He was Damon Salvatore, probably one of the hottest men to grace her side of the globe in the real world, and the only man in the entire world in the prison world. The world where no one was around to judge the fact that they made out, or that Damon had managed to get Bonnie hot and bothered with a touch. She would have to judge herself for that.

It was nearing midnight when Damon made his way upstairs. He'd spent the most of the night alone. After their little wrestling match earlier, Bonnie had locked herself in her room for an hour, came downstairs to make him the quickest meal for dinner she could whip up, spaghetti, then disappeared to her room again. She hadn't said two words to him and it bothered Damon. It also bothered him that it bothered him. The former witch was able to ride his nerves more than almost anyone he'd ever met, yet he found himself wanting her attention when she refused to give it to him. The only woman to ever attempt to cut him off right after receiving one of his knee-buckling kisses was Elena but it hardly mattered. She came around soon after and they humped like bunnies for months. Even when they had huge fights and broke up, they'd be boning a minute later. That was the Damon Salvatore appeal. He was literally the only man on Earth. Why was Bonnie bothering with playing games?

As he made his way to his bedroom he paused while passing hers. He was certain he'd just heard a very familiar noise. He listened for a moment before it happened again. Yes, he was definitely hearing the sound of a woman's moans emitting from behind her door. He stepped closer to her door. His ears were not deceiving him. He was hearing Bonnie Bennett moaning. Shocked but intrigued, he pressed his ear to the wood.

"Mmhmm...aah...fuck..."

She was definitely touching herself and Damon couldn't believe it. More than anything, he wanted to go in the room and watch. He instantly hardened at the thought. Of course, the witch wouldn't allow it but why the hell was she masturbating when she knew damn well he had super hearing. Was she so backed up that she didn't care? He sure as hell was.

He stepped away from her door and sped into his room. _What the fuck is she trying to do?_ He thought to himself as his ears continued to capture the sound of her pleasing herself. His imagination got the best of him as an image of her lying on her bed naked, one of her hands between her legs while the other squeezed her breast, came into his head. His erection was fighting against the restraint of his jeans so he unzipped his pants and freed himself. The volume of Bonnie's moans slightly increased as he gripped his rod, his eyes closed as he kept his imagined visual of her self-pleasure in his head. He stroked himself as the witch consumed his thoughts.

Bonnie's imagination was running wild as well. She saw blue eyes and a hard, ripped body as her fingers sensually rubbed and stroked the most sacred parts of her body. Strong arms, a six pack, and a sexy smirk invaded her thoughts. It was Damon's fingers in between her legs, Damon's tongue tasting her and making her cry out, and his imagined nine and a half inch dick sinking into her soaking wet pussy. Bonnie tried and failed to keep her voice down as she burst open all over her sheets.

She hadn't touched herself sexually once since being in the prison world for fear that Damon would overhear but she was so horny it had to happen. When she'd checked on him beforehand he was downstairs listening to music, and he usually went to bed late, so she found it to be the best time to release some tension. She had tried to imagine other guys, any other guy. Ryan Gosling, Trey Songz, Charlie Hunman, Liam and Chris Hemsworth, but none of them worked. Damon kept popping into her brain, Damon was all she could think about, so she went with it and it felt good. An out-of-breath Bonnie rolled over onto her side, ready to go to sleep. She'd deal with the shame of it all in the morning.


	3. Temptation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows! Glad you all like this littke fic. :)**

 **Smut ahead! You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **3 - Temptation**

 **Hyatt Regency Hotel - Present Day**

Bonnie's eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. Damon lay stiff as a board beside her, and she knew he surely wasn't sleeping as well. He hadn't said much all night and Bonnie was starting to get a little worried. It had been his idea to run off together, taking the cure with them. Even after she pleaded with him to take time to think about it and make sure it was really what he wanted, he insisted. Now he seemed to be stressing, like he was already having second thoughts.

Bonnie rolled over, facing him, but she didn't open her eyes. She snuggled into his body and gently placed her hand on his bare chest. Without saying a word, she started to run her hand over his pecs. She lightly traced the ridges of his abs with her fingers, then slowly brought her hand down to his pajama pants. She heard his breathing hitch as her hand snaked underneath his pants and made contact with his dick. She began to play with it, softly stroking it, before releasing it from his bottoms. She finally opened her eyes and moved downward on the bed.

Damon watched her intently as she pulled off his black tee she'd worn to bed, without a bra, exposing her full breasts in all their glory, and she made eye contact with him just as she pressed her tongue to his rod. She licked the head of it, keeping her eyes on him, before enveloping it completely with her warm mouth. Damon sighed loudly as his head fell back on the pillow. She started off slowly, her lips secured firmly around his dick as she sucked. Damon moaned as she picked up the pace, lifting his head again to watch her. She looked gloriously sexy as her head bobbed up and down and she took him further and further into her mouth each time, watching him watching her with a seductive look in her emerald eyes.

"That feels so fucking good," he breathed. The room remained silent aside from the sound of Bonnie's passionate licking and sucking and Damon's heavy breathing and involuntary moans and groans. Bonnie didn't recoil as Damon released all of his manly substance into her mouth. She gave him a sexy smirk as she shifted her position and sat atop him, bringing her upper body down onto his, their chests pressed against each other as she brought her mouth to his.

They kissed fervently and loudly, their tongues playing with each other. She moved down to his neck, sucking and licking as she grind herself against him, hardening him again. "What are you doing to me?" Damon asked in a gruff tone.

"Just shut up and enjoy it," she instructed as she kissed him down to his collarbone. She sat up, straddling him. She moved her hips, coating his rod as her girl dripped all over him. "You want me?" She asked, teasingly.

"You know I want you." His blue eyes bore into her with such intensity it made her wetter.

"How much do you want me?"

"Don't play with me, Bonnie," he said, sternly, his eyes narrowing. She smiled and lifted herself onto her knees. Damon gripped his dick and placed it at her entrance. "Come on," he demanded. She lifted her eyebrow. "Bonnie!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

She smirked and slowly slid herself down onto him, taking him in inch by inch. Damon cursed as she began to ride him, taking her time to feel him buried inside of her. He gripped her hips tightly, grateful he'd already come once and wasn't in danger of an early release. He suddenly sat up, coming face to face with her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her mouth to his. "What are you doing? Huh?" He asked before giving her another rough kiss. "You better fuck me like you mean it." He kissed her all over, sucking on her bottom lip, her chin, her neck, every part of her his mouth had access to in that position.

Bonnie pressed both of her hands to his chest and pushed him off, causing his back to hit the bed hard, and she rode him faster, and harder. She cried out as their hips undulated against each other, both trying to take the other fiercely and without restraint. Damon gripped her hips tighter and drove himself into her, burying himself as deep as he could go in her warmth. Bonnie nearly shrieked and her eyes widened as he hit her special spot, sending uncontrollable tremors of pleasure throughout her entire body. She didn't get a chance to collect herself as he hit it again and again, each time more forcefully.

"Aah! Damoooonnn!" She screamed, her eyes squeezed close and her face twisted as she reveled in the joy and the pain of his passion.

"What did I tell you about playing with me?! Huh?!" He held her there so she couldn't escape as he thrusted into her relentlessly. She nearly fell backward as she exploded with a mind-numbing orgasm but he held onto her and continued to drive into her until he exploded himself. His cries were nearly as loud as Bonnie's as he let himself go inside of her, and his release seemed to last a lifetime. They finally both came down, holding onto each other. Bonnie was draped over him as they both caught their breath.

"What am I going to do with you?" Damon quipped as Bonnie rolled off of him.

"Just keep loving me, Salvatore," she said, pulling the blanket around her body and closing her eyes. "Now go to sleep. You need it." Five minutes later he was snoozing soundly beside her. Bonnie smiled.

* * *

 **1994 Prison World**

Damon was bored. After living a non-stop crazy, bloody, adventurous, violent existence for 180 years he had never quite experienced the feeling of boredom and wasn't sure what to do with it. It was Bonnie's fault, he concluded. She was his only source of entertainment in the prison world. They would usually play board games and/or drinking games, watch movies, go "shopping", or just talk. Anything to keep the boredom from becoming overwhelming. She was also the only thing keeping him from staking himself to escape this entrapment. And she had the nerve to still be avoiding him.

She had said very little to him all day, even when they sat down to eat together. As she studied her crossword, she started humming to herself. Damon instantly recognized the tune. _If I was your girl, the things I'd do to you, I'd make you call out my name, I'd ask who it belongs to..._

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Just humming a song," she said innocently. Why the hell are you humming that of all songs, he wanted to ask. It immediately took him back to Bonnie in his shower. He'd been listening to _If_ that day, and now he would never be able to listen to it again without thinking of her. _How many nights I've laid in bed excited over you, I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways._ Maybe Bonnie could relate to Janet's lyrics at this point. Damon was vain enough to believe most women he encountered would please themselves while fantasizing about him, but Bonnie was a different kind of woman. As much as the thought disturbed him, she could've very well been thinking of little Gilbert, for whatever reason. Maybe reliving their surely mediocre romps in the hay. Damon just knew the teen didn't have a fifth of the sexual skills he possessed. She couldn't have wasted an orgasm on those memories.

On the same hand, he didn't fail to notice her attire. She was wearing itty bitty shorts and when she bent over in front of him to pick up the newspaper, his eyes were glued to her ass like the key to success was imprinted on it. Bonnie rarely dressed in clothes so small, even in the real world, so Damon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when around 9:00 at night, she came downstairs to read in her "PJs" which consisted of even tinier shorts and a tank top with no bra. _She's trying to get my attention,_ he thought to himself and he wanted to call her out on it. He was tempted to bring up the fact that he'd heard her servicing herself the night before, excluding the fact that he'd gotten himself off to the noises she was making, just to get a reaction out of her but he was sure she'd run screaming from the conversation. Maybe even leave the boardinghouse altogether, something she'd done many times after one of their heated arguments. Damon sensed another exit on the horizon and he wasn't going to push her toward it. He'd never admit it but he needed her around to keep from going insane.

He fixed himself his third drink of the night and wandered into the sitting-room where the fire was going and Bonnie was on the sofa, an open book in her lap. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed the area between her neck and shoulder. She'd been feeling so knotted and tense lately, especially in that area.

Damon approached her. "Feeling a little tense?" He questioned, vocalizing the first words to be spoken that day that weren't extremely impersonal.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, my shoulder's been killing me."

He stopped behind her. "Relax your shoulders," he instructed and she did so. He placed his hand on the space her hand had previously occupied and began to massage it.

Bonnie moaned softly. "That feels better," she said.

Damon stepped closer as he worked his hand over her sore spot and Bonnie moaned again. He inhaled and her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like honey and it was intoxicating to his vampire senses. He leaned down and found himself placing a tender kiss on the other side of her neck. She leaned into it for a moment as he did it again, then she was suddenly jumping off the couch like her ass was on fire.

"Stop it, Damon!" She cried. "I told you before you have to stop kissing me!"

"You need to stop pretending like you don't like it!" He threw back.

"I can't like it! You're my best friend's boyfriend!"

"Newsflash, Bonnie, you and I died!" He reminded her coldly. "Death usually nullifies a relationship! Face it, Witchy, we're never getting out of here!"

"I'm not having this argument with you again," she said with a huff. "I think I'll just leave. We shouldn't be around each other anymore."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Here we go with the dramatics."

She crossed her arms, a defiant look on her face. "You're just a distraction. I need to be alone and just work on getting my magic back."

"Or maybe you just want a place you can masturbate freely."

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror then she tried to appear cool. "I don't know what you're talking about." She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Are we really going to play that game?" Damon said with a condescending look. "All day you've been running around here with those tiny shorts and no bra. Let's not pretend like you didn't want me to notice."

"You disgust me. I'm leaving."

"Fine, nobody's stopping you," Damon sneered as she started out.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Bonnie gave him a slight push with her shoulders as she passed him and headed upstairs. Damon sat on the couch and downed the rest of his drink. When he heard her on the stairs, pulling a bag, he decided at that moment he was sick of her shit. Why did she always have to go running off every time they got into it? Would she really rather be alone than with him in an empty world? No, she wouldn't, he concluded to himself. Which is why she always came back, so why waste anyone's time?

In a flash, Damon was on the stairs, blocking her way down. "What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned, taken surprise by his hasty movement. Instead of replying, he snatched the bag out of her hand and threw it. Bonnie's mouth dropped. "Seriously, Damon?! Very mature."

"Maybe I'll hide it too," he sniped. "Show you how 'mature' I can be."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't need it." She walked around him down the steps.

"You know, you're constant running off is getting really old!" Damon exclaimed, following her. "What is this, like twelve times already?!"

"Shut up, Damon!" Bonnie hissed through gritted teeth. Damon was blocking the door before she could open it. "You're really starting to irk the shit out of me."

"You irk the shit out of me on a daily basis but you don't see me running away from you like a little - OW!" Bonnie had stamped on his foot. He cursed as she pushed him to the side and flung the door open. "Stay away this time!"

"Gladly!" She cried before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

The next day Damon ate his pancake breakfast alone, smiley face with fangs not included. He set an extra plate across the table at Bonnie's usual place, just in case, but they went cold and untouched. He worked out, listened to Nine Inch Nails entire _The Downward Spiral_ album, and made an impromptu video diary, bitching about being trapped in his "own personal hell". Damon's murderous tendencies had been a turn-off for most potential friends of the last century, but he'd never really been alone, and he didn't like it. He couldn't predict how long Bonnie would be gone for this time. Sometimes she'd leave for a week straight, sometimes an hour. He'd actually told her to stay away this time but he found himself hoping she wouldn't follow his advice.

The day after that he followed the same routine, and once again Bonnie's pancakes went cold and untouched. While making his music selection he replaced Nine Inch Nails with Janet Jackson's _Janet_ album. It made him think about Bonnie. It seemed to be her personal favorite out of all the early 90's music they had in the house, as she chose it the most when he let her have a say in the music they listened to together while eating breakfast or having one of their late-night talks. _That's The Way Love Goes_ made him ponder the possibility of he and Bonnie's relationship growing. _You Want This_ had him consider the fact that his feelings toward her may have truly changed. _If_ brought back the visual of Bonnie in his shower and he couldn't get it out of his head. He kept his hands to himself that night. Literally.

The following morning, Damon sat at the table with two plates of pancakes, fully prepared to toss one out afterward. Just as he grabbed the newspaper he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. The scent of honey hit him first, then Bonnie was breezing into the room. He didn't even look up as she settled into her usual seat across from him, and his face remained passive as he handed her the crossword and grabbed the leisure section for himself before digging into the pancakes. Bonnie didn't say a word as she concentrated on figuring out 34 down, and it was as if the past three days hadn't even happened.

* * *

Bonnie was standing in front of the fireplace. There was a candle sitting on top of it, and she had been trying with everything she had to light the damn thing. Still no success. She shifted her focus to the fireplace, and was muttering an incantation to herself. She couldn't start a fire, but maybe she could put one out. She didn't hear Damon enter the room but she felt his presence behind her.

"Bonnie," he interrupted her focus. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She inquired, knowing very well what.

"About what's going on between us," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Damon."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared," she snapped.

"Don't be."

"Because it's that easy?" She finally turned to face him, her facial expression one of distress. "We're going to get out of here and feel like asses when we do. How many times have we sat in this very room and you went on and on about Elena and how much you love her?" Damon's brow furrowed. "You still love her, you'll always love her, and I'll bet any amount of money she's not over you. How do you think she'll feel about you giving up on her?"

Damon's eyes narrowed as he took her words in. "I'm not giving up on her," he stated. "I've just learned to face reality. You don't think I want to go back? You don't think I miss my brother and being around other people? I was missing the hell out of Elena. So much so that I had to force myself to stop thinking about her because it made me so goddamn depressed. I don't want to hurt her, Bonnie, but what could possibly hurt her more than me dying on her in the first place? Right after we finally found ourselves in the perfect place with each other. Purely in love and happy."

"Don't you want that back?"

"Bonnie, you're no closer to getting your magic back than you were three months ago," he pointed out. "Next thing you know, it'll be another three months, then another three, until thirty years have passed and we're still here! Jeremy will probably be married with a bunch of adult kids! Elena will have moved on and found love and happiness with someone else, saving lives all over the world as the doctor she's meant to be! And you and I will be here...with each other. Only each other. Bickering!" His blue eyes were filled with emotion. "I know Elena deserves better than me. I came in between her and Stefan's relationship, I killed her brother right in front of her because she wouldn't kiss me, I slept with her mom and turned her into a vampire, I attempted to kill three of her closest friends. I even once told Stefan that I hoped she'd die. I've always known Elena deserved much better than me but I didn't care because I'm selfish. You deserve better than me too, Bon Bon. If we hadn't been thrown together, I know there isn't a chance in hell I could ever get close to a woman like you. Elena or no Elena."

Bonnie sighed deeply. "I've gotten to know you very well since we've been here," she started. "I've seen who you are. I've seen who you can be. You're not all bad. There's a man with a heart buried underneath this bad-ass vampire you portray. That man is worthy of love just like everybody else." She gave him a sheepish look. "Permission to get awkward?" Damon's cerulean eyes fixed on the little witch intently as she approached him, then she was wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud, but I like you, Damon," she admitted, her cheek pressed against his chest. Damon was stiff but she didn't release him. "I once had myself convinced I hated you, but now I can't even convince myself that I could never fall for you. That's what scares me." She looked up at him. "We're unwilling friends, but friends all the same. Let's not ruin that." She let him go and walked away.

Damon stayed glued to his spot. "Judgy?"

She stopped. "Yes?" She looked back at him.

"I'm not portraying anything, I'm just a bad-ass vampire."

Bonnie smacked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Good night, Salvatore," she said with a shake of the head. "Go to sleep. You need it."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, they're a mess, lol. Please, drop me a review. Thanks for reading and see you back here soon! :)**


	4. Starting Over

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the wait but I've been so busy and distracted by other stories I'm working on. I hope you all enjoy this update. I appreciate the love it's gotten so far.**

 **Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor The Vampire Diaries. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **4 - Starting Over**

 **Prison World**

Things had been easy between Damon and Bonnie over the past three days. They ate breakfast together, they teased each other, bickered about small things, Bonnie studied her grimoire, Damon exercised, they capped the night in the living-room, talking and listening to music. It was nice. Damon had dismissed himself this night, saying he was going to take a walk, implying that he'd be awhile. Bonnie was fine giving him space and figured she could use some for herself.

An empty house and a glass of wine was all she needed to immerse herself into the film world of 80's erotica. She and Damon had been through all the early 90's romances, comedies, romantic comedies, and action flicks but she was ready for something different, and digging around in Damon's room had her discover a whole different film collection he hadn't ever mentioned that he possessed. Bonnie was so focused on the first film she'd put on that she didn't hear someone walking up behind her. "Are you watching people fuck?" The sudden sound of Damon's voice behind her, disturbing her peace, startled her so much she nearly spilled the wine out of the glass.

"Shit, you scared me!" She exclaimed, huffing. "I thought you were going to be gone awhile." She put down her wineglass. "It's Nine and a Half Weeks. I found it in your room, along with Basic Instinct, Fatal Attraction, and Body Heat. Someone has a thing for erotic thrillers..."

"Actually that was Zach's room in 1994 so all of those belonged to him," Damon corrected her. "I have seen them all though. What got you in the mood for sex movies?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Boredom. Don't judge."

"Never." Damon said, innocently. "That's your job. What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"I know you like to hog the good bourbon now so I was trying to find it," she said.

"You've become such a lush lately that I have to hide it or I won't get any," he argued. He held up the bag in his hand. "I went and got some more of the good stuff for that reason. Push over." Bonnie did as he not-so-politely commanded and Damon settled on the sofa beside her. He took the bottle out of the bag and popped it open.

"You're sharing?" Bonnie waited expectantly as he drank from the neck then he silently held it out for her. She took the bottle and took a huge gulp.

Damon brought his attention to the movie. "Fucking in the rain on a staircase. I can say that's the one thing I've never done," Damon said as Bonnie handed him back the bottle and he drank. "At least not that I recall."

"I find it hard to believe there's a thing you haven't done," Bonnie replied. " I wasn't expecting you to come in here. I should turn this off before it gets awkward."

"Too late, Judgey, now we have to see it through to the end." He gave her the bottle again. "Plus, if I have to sit through The Bodyguard one more time I'll stake myself."

"You're the one who suggested that movie in the first place."

"I didn't know it was going to haunt me for all eternity," he snapped. Damon and Bonnie finished the movie and the bottle. Body Heat was the next to go in the VCR. At some point Damon had shifted so close to Bonnie their legs were practically touching. At another point, his hand made it's way onto Bonnie's knee. She promptly removed it. His arm snaked around the back of the couch. She rolled her eyes. It eventually made it's way over her shoulders. She promptly removed it.

"Damn, do I have germs or something?" Damon quipped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do," Bonnie said. "You have Salvatore germs which means we are restricted from any kind of physical contact that is anything but platonic."

"I was being platonic," Damon debated. Bonnie gave him a look. "I was!"

"Can you be platonic from that side of the couch," she threw back. Damon huffed and slid away from her, then decided to lay down. "What are you doing?!"

"Laying down," he replied, very matter-of-fact.

"You're taking up all the room!" Bonnie huffed.

"Lay down with me and it won't be a problem," he shot back.

"Ugh, you make me sick, Damon," she told him with no conviction whatsoever. He put his feet up, nearly pushing her off the edge of the sofa. She shot him a dirty look but he pretended to be focused on the movie. "Move!" She demanded.

"No."

"Move, Damon."

He looked at her and widened his blue eyes as he replied, "No, Bonnie." He saw what was coming next and caught her hand by the wrist with his supernatural speed, before she could connect. "Tsk tsk, Bon, now don't you know that hitting is a no-no?"

She narrowed her green eyes at him. "Fuck off," she quipped right before landing a sweet punch with her left hand to his gut.

"Ah, shit!" He groaned, slightly bending as he held his stomach, but he didn't release her wrist. Bonnie sniggered. "You think that's funny?"

"Yes, now let me go!" She demanded. She yelped as he suddenly yanked her down. She giggled as she fell on top of him. Damon met her eyes, a playful smile on his face, then she grew serious. She quickly sat up and Damon sensed she was about to flee.

"Hey." His tone was stern as he sat up as well. Her expression was one of worry and confusion about what she was feeling at the moment. Damon's face was serious as he gazed into her eyes. Bonnie didn't move away. "Permission to get awkward?" He asked, his voice low. He gave her a brief moment to reply, and when she didn't refuse, he pulled her in, bringing his lips to hers.

His hands were to her face as their kiss deepened, and it was even better than the first time. The butterflies in Bonnie's stomach were going crazy as the kiss grew more intense. She found herself falling back on the couch but Damon didn't miss a beat. He was atop her as they continued to revel in each other's taste. His tongue slid past her lips and massaged hers. Body Heat continued to play in the background but it went ignored as Bonnie and Damon explored each other's mouths with their own. Scene after scene played, the characters fought, the characters fucked, and Bonnie and Damon were still kissing. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Damon's waist. His hands traveled her body and lifted her shirt, cupping her full breasts in his hand. Her bra prevented skin to skin contact as he gently squeezed. His lips moved to her neck and his hand continued to travel down her body. Bonnie was breathing heavily, her eyes closed, but they opened when she felt his hand sneaking underneath her pajama pants.

"Damon..." she breathed. He stopped and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to end their ecstasy right there. Instead, she kissed him again. His hand continued to journey underneath her pants. She moaned softly as he cupped her through her silk panties. He started to gently massage her between her legs while he sucked on her neck. Bonnie felt herself getting hotter and wetter as he continued. Her breathing hitched when she felt him move her panties to the side and the tip of his finger on her clitoris. He removed his face from her neck and looked into her eyes as he slid his finger in between her wet folds. Her eyes were locked on his as well as his finger worked in and out of her.

"Is that okay?" He asked her softly. She hesitated before nodding and she sighed as he slid in another finger. It had been months since she had anything in between her legs aside from her own fingers, and she had to admit to herself she preferred it when he did it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head on his other arm that was supporting his weight as his fingers further explored her inside. It felt better each time he moved in. She cried out as she felt the hints of an orgasm coming. She moved against his hand, guiding him deeper inside as they picked up a rhythm. The faces she was making alone had Damon hard as a rock.

She was moaning again, her hands gripping his arm as he picked up the pace. She felt her release coming and panicked. She made a weak attempt to push away his hand, moving her body upward but Damon moved with her. "Stop," he said sternly then his voice softened. "It's okay, Bon, it's okay. Do it. Let go." Her thighs were gripping him and she gasped loudly as she exploded all over his hand.

She gasped and it took a moment for her legs to stop shaking, "Oh my God." The reality of what had just taken place came crashing down around her. "Oh my God." She quickly sat up.

"Don't start freaking out on me, Bon Bon," Damon said.

"I'm not," she said with a shake of the head. "I'm not going to freak out." She pulled up her pants and placed her feet on the ground. Damon studied her.

"You're going to leave again," he predicted. Bonnie shook her head again.

"I'm not going to leave, Damon." She turned to look at him. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Can I go with you?"

"That's not a good idea." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the morning," And she swiftly exited the room. Damon fought the urge to follow her to her bedroom anyway and finish what they started. He couldn't predict what Bonnie he was going to get in the morning. Cold and distant Bonnie or hopeful and playful Bonnie. He was betting on the former.

* * *

 **Hyatt Regency Hotel - Present Day**

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Damon's tone was sing-songy. Bonnie started to stir but she didn't open her eyes. "Wake up...we have to hit the road." She groaned and turned on her side. She slowly pried her eyes open and was met with another pair of pretty eyes mere inches from her face.

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Good morning baby," she said with a groggy voice. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your sexy ass out of this bed," he stated. She suddenly felt his hand on her ass and he squeezed it as he moved her body closer to his.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he climbed atop her, burrowing his head in her neck and kissing it.

"I forgot how good you look in the morning."

"You didn't get enough last night?"

"Nope." He promptly slid her panties off and positioned himself in between her legs. "I could never get enough of you." Without another a word he was sliding inside of her. Bonnie moaned as he pumped in and out of her, determined to get a quickie in before check-out. Her hands found their way to his bottom and she assisted in guiding him further inside of her. The pace of his stroke picked up and he groaned in pleasure. Her walls tightened around his dick and Damon swore loudly just before he burst open. He sighed heavily and rolled off of her, falling onto the bed, and they both held smiles on their faces.

"Pretty soon we won't be able to do that without the possibility of creating new life," she thought out loud. The smile suddenly disappeared off of Damon's face and she felt him stiffen beside her, then he was off the bed in a flash. He went to the table where his bag sat and grabbed a handful of his clothes to place inside of it.

"Get dressed, we have to get out of here," he instructed her, his back to her.

Bonnie sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry, Damon, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything," she told him. He didn't respond, just continued packing away his things. "Damon..."

"It's what you want," he spoke up. "You want me to be human. That's why you agreed to this."

Bonnie left the bed and approached him, placing her hand on his shoulders from behind. "I agreed to this because I love you," she said. "Can you please look at me, Damon?" He slowly turned to face her, and she could see the trouble had returned to his eyes. "I fell in love with you as a vampire and I will continue to love you as a human, if that's what you chose, but I'm going to love you either way."

"You told me that you wanted kids, and a husband to come home to. Coming home to a vampire was never mentioned."

"I've mentioned thinking about kids and marriage before, yes, but it was just thoughts, not something I ever needed to have to be happy," she explained. "You were the one to bring it up in the first place." Bonnie sighed deeply and pulled away from him, shaking her head. "I don't want to be hurt again, Damon. It was _your_ idea to leave Mystic Falls and it was _your_ idea to take the cure with us, but I don't want to invest anymore of my time or feelings into this dream you sold if you're going to back out at the last second."

No, Bonnie, that's not -"

"Figure it out, Damon," she demanded. "I don't care about the cure but if you can't commit to _us_ wholeheartedly, then you can turn around and take me back to Mystic Falls once we leave this hotel room and we'll both move on with our lives." She stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Damon heard the sound of the shower running a moment later.

Bonnie stood under the water and fought back tears. For months, while in the prison world, Damon expected Bonnie to freak out and end things with them. Now, Bonnie was fearing this from him. She knew he loved her, she knew this, the question was did he love her enough to sacrifice everything that he'd worked so hard for. His relationship with Elena, his bond with Stefan, being one of the most bad-ass vampires to walk the Earth that was always there to protect the ones he loved and stir up trouble when it suited him, and the ability to kill without consequence. Two days ago the answer had been a resounding yes. Now, he seemed to be struggling with the dramatic life change he was about to go through.

Bonnie had never meant to fall so hard for Damon, but she did, and there was no taking it back. She wanted to be with him. She couldn't imagine going another 120 days without him. Waking up with him was something she'd pined for every morning after being ripped away from him in the prison world. And she'd fought valiantly to return to him. As she began to wash herself her mind wandered back to the first time she'd ever woke to Damon Salvatore in her bed.

* * *

 **Prison World**

Icy blue eyes were boring into Bonnie as she slowly rose from her slumber. She shrieked and rolled away at the unexpected sight of someone next to her, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. "What the hell, Damon?!" She cried as her pounding heart calmed.

"I'm sorry, did my rugged good looks take you by surprise?" He asked with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"You were taking too long to wake up. I got bored."

"Ugh, I'm going to hurt you, Damon."

"No time. You have to get up and dressed."

Bonnie looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because you went grocery shopping yesterday and forgot one of the key ingredients for the lasagna you were going to make tonight so you have to run back to the store."

Bonnie's face scrunched at the vampire as she was concerned he might be losing his marbles from being locked in the prison world too long. She hadn't left the house at all the day before, they'd gone shopping together four days prior and gotten everything they needed, and no mention of Bonnie making lasagna had ever been made. Ever. Not even once.

"Damon-"

"Sshh, no more talking. Just get dressed. You're going to have a good day today. I promise."

* * *

Bonnie ambled along the aisles of the supermarket, a small basket on her arm. She stopped in the aisle. Her preferred brand of olive oil was unusually placed on the very top shelf, and she knew it would be a quite a reach. She stretched her arm to no avail, she stood on her tippy toes and strained to no success. She was two seconds from climbing up the damn rack when a pale hand shot up from behind her and grabbed the bottle of olive oil with ease. Bonnie turned to face the man with the electric blue eyes and crooked smile.

"Thank you," Bonnie said with a grateful smile.

"No problem." The handsome stranger held out the bottle. She took it from him and placed it in her basket. He peered into it. "Tomato sauce, mozarella and ricotta cheese, ground beef. Is someone making lasagna tonight?"

"I am," Bonnie replied. "You cook?"

"I dabble. I'm a full-blooded Italian," he responded. "I know the ingredients for a pasta dish when I see one."

"Oh, you're Italian? I heard Italy is real nice in the-, okay, honestly, this is getting weird."

"Don't ruin the moment," he hissed, then his face relaxed again. "My name is Damon, by the way. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand.

"Bonnie." She gave his hand a firm shake.

"No last name?"

She gave him a flirty smile. "If we happen to meet again I'll give you the last name." She started away. "Have a good day, Damon Salvatore. Thanks again for your help." When she reached the doors to exit the store, Damon was suddenly in front of them.

"Wow, you're really fast," she feigned surprise. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a vampire or something."

"Do you have any plans tonight? How about dinner?" Damon asked, confidently.

"Aren't you going to ask if I have a boyfriend?" She inquired.

"That would imply that I care either way."

Bonnie refrained from rolling her eyes at his typical Damon-ness coming through. "I'm sorry I can't," she said. He narrowed his eyes. "I have to pick up my kids, all six of them. Well, five actually. One of them lives with his father full-time. Plus, my fourth baby daddy just got out of jail and he gets really jealous. If he saw you anywhere near me he'd probably cut us both. One time he hit a guy with his car just for asking me for directions. And it was his brother!"

"Alright, enough with the games!"

"I thought we were allowed to give our characters background stories."

"We're not characters, we're still us!"

"Well where's the fun in that," she complained. Her face morphed into a smirk and he rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"You're hilarious," he said, humorlessly. "Let's try this again. Bonnie...would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

How strange. Damon Salvatore was actually asking her out on an official date. She'd never thought in a million years, or even a scenario where they faced death together, would bring them to this point. The event that had transpired the night before still seemed surreal to her. They hadn't had sex, but she and Damon had gotten quite intimate and there was no taking it back. Instead of running from it, Damon had come up with a different solution to dealing with it. It was obvious Bonnie's problem with their sexual chemistry was their history with each other and their friends. Damon's suggestion; start over.

They were living in a world alone with absolutely no reminders of their history with each other. As of 1994, they'd never met. Damon hadn't yet threatened her outside of her school, Bonnie hadn't ruined his plan to free Katherine from the tomb whilst possessed by Emily, Damon hadn't attacked her then repeatedly begged Bonnie to forgive his missteps, they hadn't shared a dance at the 70s dance, a hug on an island that Bonnie would later lose her memory of, and they hadn't held hands as the Other Side collapsed around them before being blinded by the white light. Most importantly, Damon had never met Elena. They could wipe the slate clean. Damon said they should "meet for the first time" and from there "create new memories". Bonnie knew he was proposing all this to keep her from feeling guilty about the night before, and she couldn't help but appreciate him just a little bit for it.

Bonnie pretended to ponder his proposition for a moment before giving him a bright smile. "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

* * *

Around 7pm there was a knock at the front door of the boardinghouse. It took a few attempts before Bonnie was opening it and smiling out at the eldest Salvatore. He gave her a quick once-over. "You're really not taking this seriously, are you?" He quipped.

"Of course I am," she said. She wore jean shorts, one of Damon's checkered shirts, and a pair of sneakers. "This is proper 90s pretend date attire."

"Pretend? How dare you?" Damon sniped sarcastically then planted a smile on his face. "It's very nice to see you again, Bonnie. You look nice and very appropriately dressed for a fancy date that I spent all day preparing."

Bonnie huffed. "Do you want me to change, Damon?"

"That would be nice," he said.

"Fine." She opened the door wider so he could enter. She started toward the stairs.

"And be quick about it," he called after her as he closed the door behind him. A little more than twenty minutes later, Bonnie was descending the steps. She was now wearing a form-fitting strapless black dress and an expensive pair of heels. Her eyeshadow brought out the green of her eyes and her lips were painted in a dark lipstick. She'd found the dress and shoes while combing through one of the clothing stores downtown the first week they'd arrived. She'd never thought she'd actually get to wear it, but it was too cute for her not to grab.

"Happy now?" She asked Damon with a smirk.

He nodded his approval, and attempted to hide how stunned he actually was but Bonnie could see it in his eyes. "This I can live with." He held out his hand.

"I better not be in these heels for nothing." Bonnie took his hand and they headed out of the house and toward his Camaro. "I'm sure fancy for you constitutes the nearest Wendy's."

"Do you really think so little of me, Judg- I mean Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head as he started the car and they headed off. "We're off to a good start..."

* * *

Bonnie was surprised when they bypassed all the local spots and stopped in front of Jill's, a fine dining establishment she'd never even stepped foot inside. As she entered the restaurant her jaw dropped. The room had been cleared of all the tables except one, which sat right at the center. The lights were dimmed, candles decorated the room and one sat in the middle of the table, which was set with what was surely very pricey dinnerware. It was the most romantic setting she'd ever set foot in. It trumped her first date with Jeremy, which consisted of Chinese food and practicing magic at his house, by a 1000.

"Wow," was all Bonnie could say as Damon took her by the hand and led her toward the table.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

"I..." She looked around in shock, taking it all in. "I love it, Damon. I can't believe you did this...for me."

"You seem like a lady who deserves to be wined and dined." He pulled a chair out and took her by the hand to guide her into the seat.

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" She asked, incredulously.

"You're talking as if you know me," he said, continuing to play the strangers game. Bonnie smirked then Damon disappeared. He returned a moment later, pushing a large cart of food. Bonnie's eyes widened as he lifted the covers off the platters. It all looked glorious.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you can cook," she observed. "Why am I the one always making dinner again?"

"Bonnie..."

"Sorry, I mean it looks very good. I'm impressed," she corrected herself. Damon filled her plate then his own, then sat across from her. He watched her intently as she bit into the steak, and she closed as her eyes as she chewed. It was just as tender and juicy as it looked. "This is some good steak." She dug into her food and it was silent for a moment as Damon watched her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't know," he responded. "Are we going to make it through this entire dinner in one piece or is your baby daddy going to run in here and cut me?"

Bonnie snorted and Damon chuckled. "I think we're fine. He got arrested again for robbing an ice-cream truck," she joked. That really made Damon crack up. She smiled as he threw his head back and laughed heartily. For years she'd only ever seen him frown, sneer, or glare at her contemptuously. She'd seen him laugh and smile more in the past couple weeks than all the time she'd known him, and she loved that she was the reason he could smile in a world without Elena.

Elena. Now she was thinking about her again as Damon continued talking to her as he ate. Of course, she felt a pang of guilt about what had happened between her and Damon over the past week while Elena was probably at home mourning them, pining for her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Damon, I'm having a good time but I have to address this," she said. "When all this is said and done and we make it back home, you're going back to Elena." Damon took this moment to start drinking, He knew where this was going. "What would all of this have been? Am I just going to be your...prison girlfriend?"

Damon snorted into his wineglass at this, causing his drink to bubble and Bonnie to laugh loudly. He put his drink down and wiped his mouth. "Wow, prison girlfriend. I wasn't expecting that. Using the word girlfriend means you expect more dates."

"Answer the question, Damon."

He grew serious. "I don't have an answer for you, Bon Bon," he replied, honestly. "I don't know what's going to happen if we go back home. I don't know what's going to happen if we stay here. All I know is what's happening right now. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm actually glad to be sitting here with you, and I wish it didn't take death to make it happen."

Bonnie sighed and held up her wineglass. "Cheers to that."

* * *

Kai Parker watched as Bonnie and Damon walked toward the boardinghouse, arm-in-arm, and it made him a little sick to his stomach. From what he observed over the past three months, Damon was the douchebag to top all douchebags. How did Bonnie go from calling him her "least favorite person" to going on sappy dates with him. What was it about him? Was it the blue eyes? Was it the abs? Was it his ability to make a girl come using only his hand? Kai may be a straight male, but he was not blind, he could see the physical appeal of Damon Salvatore but his grating personality was almost enough to make Kai want to rip out his spinal cord. Too bad he was a vampire who would heal, but at least Kai could have the pleasure of doing it over and over again.

Kai liked Bonnie. She was sassy and pretty but annoyingly inept when it came to re-sparking her magic. He did not like Damon. He was smug and mean and he didn't deserve a chance to get in Bonnie's pants. Kai knew that was all this was. Damon was clearly in love with another girl and his endgame with Bonnie was only to sleep with her, use her for some fun while they were trapped. Then he most certainly would go back home to this 'Elena' he kept hearing about, and be with her, leaving Bonnie out in the cold.

"You're such a gentleman, walking me to the door," Bonnie was saying as she and Damon stopped at the front door. Kai rolled his eyes at their pretending they didn't know each other thing. How lame could you possibly get?

"So, I did well enough for a second date."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bonnie inquired.

"Must you be difficult?"

"Yes, actually," she snapped back. "I have a natural aversion to guys with the name Salvatore so since I've just met you, this might take some work."

Damon exhaled loudly, pretending to be annoyed, then he smiled at her. "Good thing you're worth it." He leaned in expectantly but she stopped his move by gently placing her forefinger to his lips.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she stated, then turned and opened the door. Damon scrunched his face at her as she stepped inside. She looked back at him with a sly smile. "Starting over, remember?" Then she shut the door in his face.

Kai shook his head with incredulity. These two were characters for sure. He had been planning on revealing himself soon, then the dynamic between the witch and the vampire changed, and it was like watching a movie. He would hold out a little longer, as he suspected things were about to get a lot more interesting between the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Anyone else as excited for season 7 Bamon as me?**


	5. Relationship Status

**A/N: Back with an update! Thank you for patience. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **5 - Relationship Status**

 **Hyatt Regency Hotel - Present Day**

Very few words were exchanged as Bonnie and Damon packed their things and headed out to the Camaro. Damon had a definitive choice to make, and Bonnie silently prayed he made the right one. Regardless, she had spoken her piece and wasn't going to say another word on the matter.

He started the car and they left the motel parking lot in silence. It didn't take Bonnie long to realize they were not heading back the way the came. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To our new home," Damon stated, keeping his eyes forward. He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

* * *

 **Salvatore Living Room - Prison World**

"Favorite color?"

"Earth green."

"First concert?"

"Fall Out Boy in Richmond, which was also the first time you'd left Mystic Falls for a reason other than visiting family."

Bonnie was impressed. "Pets?"

"Never had one," Damon stated confidently. "Father claimed allergies, you think he just hated animals."

"Wow," Bonnie said with an approving nod.

"So I don't ever want to hear the words, _you don't listen when I talk,_ come out of your face ever again," Damon stated with a hint of agitation. "You never stop talking so tuning you out is tempting but unfortunately I hear every word."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "You know what, just for that-" Her hand shot out, snatching the football Damon had been throwing up and catching again repeatedly, out of the air.

"Interception! And it's mine!" She taunted. She attempted to scramble away with the ball but Damon was on her in seconds, pulling her by the legs back toward him. She shrieked and giggled as they wrestled for the ball, Damon turning her on her back, her gleeful green eyes landing on his oceanic blues. They both calmed and lingered.

"This shit is ridiculous." Damon said in a whisper.

"What is?"

"That we can literally be trapped in hell but somehow, someway you manage to put a smile on my face," he explained. "You. Of all people."

"That goes both ways, buddy."

"Buddy?" Damon's eyebrows raised. Bonnie didn't put up a fight as he took the ball from her hands and set it aside, then they were kissing. He was done playing games with her.

The last fourteen days had consisted of them hanging out, dating as a Damon and Bonnie that didn't know each other. There had been heavy flirting but Bonnie hadn't allowed more than kiss on the cheek from him. It was like the sweetest torture.

A wave of emotions and lust hit them as their mouths took each other wildly. Bonnie moaned softly as Damon's hand cupped her breast. He kissed her lips, he kissed her neck, he kissed the valley of her breast. She didn't resist as he slowly pulled the neckline of her shirt down, exposing her nipple, and he brought it into his mouth. He started to suck as he pulled out her other breast and fondled it. Bonnie opened her eyes as she stroked Damon's hair, and looked up at the grandeur Salvatore chandelier hanging directly above them. She knew this was all supposed to feel wrong, that she should put a stop to it immediately but it just didn't and she just couldn't. This would be so scandalous to the outside world, but technically there was no outside world. So she thought "to hell with it" as he started pulling down her shorts.

"I want to taste you," he informed her. "All of you."

Bonnie was dripping with the desire to be tasted, and it was even better than expected.

Kai was equal parts disgusted and turned on as he watched silently from the shadows. Disgusted because the Damon guy was unworthy of dipping into the witch's pool, but turned on because two hot people were engaging in sexual activity right before his very eyes, although they were unaware there were eyes on them. The pair were silhouetted against the crackling fireplace, the vampire's head buried between the witch's legs as she cried to the high heavens.

 _'_ _Can't be that damn good. The man has fangs,'_ Kai thought to himself as he turned away. He'd only had a sexual relationship with his right hand for the past two decades, and after witnessing this display, they were definitely going to get reacquainted.

One thing was for certain, Bonnie was on her way to falling for Damon. Kai needed this to happen because more than anything he wanted to go home. Once Bonnie was there, he could reignite that magical flame inside of her.

The pleasure became overwhelming for Bonnie. She'd never experienced it like this before. Her legs were suddenly shaking uncontrollably and she was moaning his name as her heavenly release came. Damon's face was before hers and he looked down at her with lustful heavy-lidded eyes, as he informed her, "You have no idea how good you taste."

She heard him unbuckling his belt and didn't protest. She knew what was coming next and she was ready, yet still disbelieving. She was going to have sex with Damon Salvatore. She was actually going to sleep with him.

She clung to him tightly as he slowly merged his most intimate part with hers. They moved in a perfect rhythm against each other, feeling all of each other, as they made love on the rug in front of the fireplace Damon had stood before many nights, contemplating his life choices. He knew he should be regretting this one but couldn't because it felt so perfect. Bonnie's second orgasm was even more potent than the first and he followed soon after, moaning into her soft skin as their sweaty bodies were melded together like glue.

As Damon rolled away from her, Bonnie was mulling over how there was no taking this back, so she might as well revel in it.

* * *

The sound of an oldies song playing at a high volume disturbed Bonnie's reading of V.C. Andrews' Flowers in the Attic. Curious as to why it was so high she put the book down and ventured out of her room. She followed the sounds into the parlor where Damon was having himself a drink. He lowered the volume at the sight of her.

"There you are," he said with a smile.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Recognize it?" He asked of the song.

"Yeah...I think it's _Last Kiss_ ," she said. "I just don't understand why you're blasting 60's music while I'm trying to read." Damon started to approach her.

"Do you recognize it, Bon Bon?" He asked again.

She thought a moment longer, confused by his behavior. "The 60s Dance," she finally recalled. "We danced to this song."

"Our first dance ever," he held out his arms.

"Oh, Damon..." She allowed him to envelop her into his arms, laying her head on his chest. She couldn't help but be touched by his sentiment. As much chaos that had went down that night, the one minute they'd danced closely was the memory he'd held onto. They held each other and swayed silently to the music for a moment.

"Who are you?" Bonnie whispered.

"Starting over, remember?" He said. "As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, the one thing that can make me smile being trapped in this hellish prison world is seeing you smile, Bon Bon."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." Damon chuckled before kissing her. Just as their kiss intensified Bonnie jerked away from him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I just heard something." Bonnie looked around with a panicked expression.

"What would you have heard?"

She glared at him as he was clearly unbelieving. "I don't know, Damon, but I definitely just heard something."

Damon huffed. "Bonnie, listen, we're the only two people here. So whatever you think you're hearing, you're not."

"Are you suggesting I'm going crazy?"

"No...I don't know. Maybe!" He cried. Bonnie's face grew stony. "It would make sense. I could be going crazy. I mean shit, why else would I be standing here kissing you?" The moment the words were out of his mouth Damon wished he could rewind time and stuff them back in. Bonnie's face said it all. "No, Bon, I didn't mean-"

"Glad to know our relationship is purely the result of a loss of sanity," she snapped, snatching her arm from his grip. "Wait, I forgot. It's not a relationship. You already have one of those waiting at home."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bon! It came out wrong."

"I know what you meant," she hissed. "Don't worry, we can end this now and you won't have to worry about anything once we get out of here. We'll pretend all of this never happened." She stormed away, leaving Damon standing there feeling like an ass.

* * *

 **Minnie's Diner - Present Day**

Damon's fork was moving his eggs around his plate but he hadn't made a move to actually eat any of them. Bonnie was halfway through her small stack of pancakes but was distracted by her boyfriend's obvious distraction. "You're not going to eat anything?" She asked, softly. "There's some more blood bags in the car, if that's what you want?"

He shook his head, his face serious with thought as he looked around the diner without actually locking onto anything. "I'm not hungry."

Bonnie sighed and put her fork down. "You're still thinking about her," she concluded. His expression formed into one of guilt but he didn't deny it. "It's okay...I am too. Elena was such an important part of our lives but... I know her. She'll get past this. She's strong, she always does."

"Like last time?" Damon asked. "When she was draining teenagers all over the place until she felt her only solution to getting better was compulsion?"

"That was different, you were dead," Bonnie reminded him "It was unexpected. She knows you're okay, now. That you're happy. You gave her closure."

"Did I?" His tone was snappy.

Bonnie reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "There's always going to be a million reasons why we shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"I want this," he said. "That's the thing. I want you, more than anything. I just didn't want her to be hurt because of it, or doing anything stupid and reckless." He gazed at her a moment longer, than covered her hand with his free one. "Am I a terrible person for being willing to pay that price to be with you? To sacrifice her feelings for a happy ending with you?"

"The only thing that would be terrible is not following your heart," Bonnie said. "Don't you remember telling me something similar in the prison world, when I was having those kind of thoughts?" Of course he did. Damon remembered every word, touch, and lingering look exchanged between he and Bonnie in the prison world. Now, he was ready for a lifetime of those.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House - 1994 Prison World**

Bonnie wrapped a thick towel around her dripping body as she gingerly stepped out of the shower. She had attempted to wash away some of the anger she was holding over her fight with Damon earlier, but she was still pretty heated. It didn't help things when she opened her bedroom door and found the perpetrator sitting on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, tightening the towel around herself. "Get out!"

"You could've used my shower."

"I think I'll use my own from my on, thanks."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked to her drawers to grab some clothes. "Don't be. I was stupid to get invested, and maybe a little crazy too."

"Hey, listen to me..." Damon gently took her by the arm and guided her to the bed. When she was sitting he kneeled in front of her, placing her heart-shaped face in between his pale hands so she had to peer into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm not crazy for how I feel about you," he said. "I'm seeing very clearly, Witchy. And last night...it meant a lot to me too. I don't want you to just be my 'prison girlfriend'. I want you to be my girl. Period." Against her will, Bonnie felt her resolve weaken. And her expression softened.

"How is that possible, Damon?"

"It's possible because it's what we both want," he stated firmly. "Right? We both want this?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded and then embraced him. They capped the night in her bed, no sex, just intimacy in their closeness. They both knew, for better or for worse, everything was going to change.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls - Present Day**

Stefan Salvatore reluctantly placed his car keys on the table. He studied the young woman before him. The determination was etched in her doe brown eyes but he thought it best to try to talk some sense into her one last time. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Elena?" He questioned.

She nodded confidently. "I'm sure."

"What if they don't want us to go after them?"

"Doesn't matter. Damon owes me an explanation," Elena said firmly. "He comes back with all these grand stories of this epic love we once had, I finally agree to try to make it work, and he runs away with my best friend? All I can remember is Bonnie hating him, so she owes me an explanation too."

Stefan sighed deeply. "I think you should gain a little perspective here," Stefan told her. "Damon died, he was dead for months, probably spending days upon days in the prison world pining you. He finally returns to you to find out you compelled away your memories of every good aspect of your relationship. Memories that he was stuck reliving constantly. How do you think that made him feel?"

This gave Elena pause. "So you think this Bonnie thing is just a reaction to my choosing compulsion."

"Maybe, but I also think he genuinely loves her," he replied honestly. "They had only each other for four months, she sacrificed herself so he could come back, and when she finally returned her feelings were the same. I'm sorry, Elena, I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"I made a mistake," she said. "He said he understood that. And I'm sorry but I think his decision to leave is a mistake, and they're both going to realize that. He and Bonnie may have a relationship like frenemies or brother/sister but anything beyond that...it wouldn't work. They're going to drive each other crazy."

It seemed to Stefan she was trying to convince herself more than him. He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. They lived with each other already, they seem prepared to do it again." Elena huffed. "I just don't want you chasing them across the country, only to end up hurt and disappointed...again." Elena still didn't look convinced. Stefan shook his head in near defeat. "Maybe we should give it some time. I really don't want to leave Caroline right now, not with her running around town with her humanity off."

The sound of the door opening and closing momentarily ended their tense conversation. Stefan's brow furrowed as an unexpected guest walked into the kitchen. "Who the hell are you?" Stefan questioned.

"You must be Salvatore #2," the tall, dark-haired warlock concluded. "You and Damon don't really look a like but there's this certain...air of douchebaggery you both share."

"This would be Kai," Elena told him. "And I'm just realizing now you two haven't actually met yet."

"OK, what is Kai doing in my house," Stefan asked, keeping his eyes glued to the warlock as he wandered around touching expensive things.

"I was invited."

Stefan looked at Elena in astonishment. "You called him?"

"I didn't know who else to go to," Elena expressed. "Jo gave him her magic and Liv isn't answering anyone's calls. I though he could just do a locator spell. I guess it could be considered another step toward his redemption."

"Spell not necessary," Kai said. "I know where they're headed." Both vampires looked at him with a raised brow. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up. A cozy home located in Denver had been sold. "They're going to be playing house in Colorado," he revealed. "And I'm willing to help put a stop to it, for different reasons than Elena of course."

"I don't want to put a stop to it, I want answers, and where did you find this?" She asked, snatching the paper from him.

"Bonnie's room," he stated nonchalantly. Elena glared. "I went to your dorm to talk with her. I thought she'd be back soon so I chilled out, had a look around." The knowledge that Kai had been in her room, looking at their things, made Elena very, very uncomfortable.

"Whatever." Elena looked to her ex. "I've made up my mind. I want go."

"Great." Kai clapped his hands together. "I call shotgun!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally bringing some of the other TVD characters in. Sorry to shatter the purely Bamon world (with just a bit of creepy Kai) we were living in for four chapters straight. Thanks for reading! Please review! And until** **next time, lovelies... :)**


End file.
